


There Is No Normal Here

by Lamely_Me



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Texting, chat fic, let them be happy, no pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamely_Me/pseuds/Lamely_Me
Summary: Full BromoZach: nows ur chance Scotty defend ur mans honor___________________Broken And ConfusionMustang: Clay Jensen is a hoeTheSaneOne: Isn’t he a virgin though?__________________Full BromoZach: ScottyZach: u useless slut





	There Is No Normal Here

**Author's Note:**

> WHATS A TIMELINE BECAUSE APPARENTLY I DONT KNOW

**Dad has added ScottRd to _Broken and Confusion_**

Mom: for the last time no orgies

Dad: wow bad timing 

ScottRd: um 

Mom: zach stop adopting kids 

Mom: i cant handle the ones we have rn 

Dad: bby its 4 a good cause trust me

ScottRd: whyy am I here???

Dad: u kno y 

SmarterThanYou: Hey Scott.

ScottRd: hi? 

SmarterThanYou: Oh yeah, sorry, this is Clay. 

ScottRd: O hey 

SmarterThanYou: Don’t mind my username, it’s dumb. 

PrettierThanYou: How dare 

SmarterThanYou: I mean it’s great. 

PrettierThanYou: better

Mustang: It’s two in the morning

Mustang: Why are you all still up

PrettierThanYou: Clay and Justin went for a midnight drive and then wanted me to come along. 

PrettierThanYou: Justin says hi btw, he’s driving so no phone for him. 

Mustang: Are you all okay? 

SmarterThanYou: Yeah, just needed air. 

PrettierThanYou: And a break. 

Mom: excuse 

Mom: why wasnt i invited

SmarterThanYou: Learn how to use shift then maybe you will be.

Dad: watd we say about bing a gramar nazi 

PrettierThanYou: Lol he almost threw his phone out the window

ScottRd: Is it always like this? 

Mustang: No 

Mustang: Its worse when everyone is online

PrettierThanYou: gtg Justin is pulling over, I’m about to have some fun with my Jensen boys ;)

Mom: dear god please no threesomes 

_______________________________

**Why Us**

Useless Yoda: Clay is everything actually alright? 

Useless Nerd: We’re fine Tony 

Useless Nerd: Justin had some night terrors and instead of going back to bed he asked if we could go for a drive. 

Useless Nerd: When I texted Jess about it she was just about to go to bed, but since she’s Jess she demanded to come along. Which Justin was more than fine with. 

Useless Nerd: He seems to be antsy that we’re both texting while he drives so we’re pulling over with phones off. Thanks for the check in though. 

Useless Yoda: Anytime buddy, let me know if you guys need anything 

Useless Yoda: But you bet your ass we’re discussing the new Scotty development tomorrow 

Useless Nerd: sjkeeoksjsb goodnight Tony

_______________________________

**Broken And Confusion**

SherriPop: tf did you guys do last night????

TexasFoley: I pulled over and we watched the stars in a pile of dirt on the side of the road 

TexasFoley: Jensen’s idea 

SmarterThanYou: You can’t call me that anymore Justin or it just sounds like you’re referring to yourself in the third person. 

SheriPop: He just squeaked 

TexasFoley: STFU 

Dad: wat soft bois 

PrettierThanYou: Aye 

Mom: *soft bois and best gurl

TexasFoley: Stop assuming weird shit about us jesus

Mustang: Have you met this group? Our lives are nothing but weird shit. 

Mom: ^^^^^

SmarterThanYou: ^^^^^^^

PrettierThanYou: but in other news I now have a new pic to add to the ‘Are They Secretly Gay For Each Other Or Just Really Loving Being Related’ collection 

_PrettierThanYou sent MyLoves.jpg_

SmarterThanYou: For fucks sake, can you stop with that already. 

SnapSHOT: Only once we get an answer 

SheriPop: THE CRYTID HAS SPOKEN 

ScottRd: Not to interrupt but I’m still kind of confused on what’s going on. 

Mom: good run while you still can 

SheriPop: Stop it 

SheriPop: You’re gonna scare off the poor child 

SheriPop: In case you couldn’t tell I’m Sheri 

ScottRd: Got that. 

Dad: im Zach

Mom: Alex 

ScottRd: Makes sense. 

Mom: fuk off 

Mom: snapshot is tyler but he only talks like once every two weeks and its only ever to roast someone

PrettierThanYou: I’m Jessica 

SmarterThanYou: Again, I’m Clay.

Dad: whend u stop bein Clay? 

TexasFoley: Stfu Zach 

TexasFoley: I’m Justin

TexasFoley: Ignore the dumbass name, Alex changed it when he was mad at me for bullshit and since he’s admin I can’t change it back. 

Mom: dont fuk with a mans fries foley 

ScottRd: What was your name before? 

TexasFoley: TougherThanYou 

Mom: i swear to god theyve had a threesome already 

Dad: we failed @ parenting

_______________________________

**Full Bromo**

Scotty: WHY WOULD YOU DO ME LIKE THIS 

Zach: come on u r the one thats been sayin hed kill 2 talk w/ Clay more 

Scotty: ISNT IT A LITTLE WEIRD THAT I JUST SUDDENLY APPEARED THOUGH

Zach: nah every1 is chill 

Scotty: how do you even think this is going to work???? 

Zach: idk flirt in the chat 

Zach: dm him 

Zach: grow a pair 

Scotty: Im going to live to regret this

_______________________________

**Broken And Confusion**

SheriPop: Is anyone up for going to Crestmont after school?? 

PrettierThanYou: So in like five minutes? 

SheriPop: Yes, your point being??? 

PrettierThanYou: we’re good at planning is all 

Mom: fuk yes 

Mom: candy 

Dad: lol ye sure we down 

TexasFoley: Me and Clay have to stop home first but we’ll meet you there 

ScottRd: I have a question which kinda just shows what a noob I am to this chat, but why do you all spell it ‘fuk’? 

SmarterThanYou: IT WAS ONE TIME 

ScottRd: What did I do 

Mustang: Ignore him

Mustang: One time Clay and Tyler were having a fight over chat about whether water is wet (DO NOT ASK WHO WON I REPEAT DO NOT) and Clay got aggressive but he spelt Fuck as Fuk and we wouldn’t let him live it down 

Mustang: now it’s one of our stupid inside jokes 

ScottRd: I see the types of friendships that happen here. 

SheriPop: Scotty we’ve been through hell and back we are the strongest type of friendship 

SheriPop: Speaking of unlikely relationships, why are the Jensen Bois gonna be late?? 

SmarterThanYou: Moms best friend from college is visiting for a couple hours so she wants us to greet her for like thirty minutes after school then she’ll set us free. 

Mustang: So what are we seeing? 

Mom: theyre playing jaws rn arent they 

SheriPop: Ew 

Mom: this was your idea how do you not know 

SheriPop: I was bored and made a suggestion 

SheriPop: Sue me 

Dad: where every1 @? 

SnapSHOT: Be there in a sec Cyrus wanted to talk after school first 

Mustang: I just pulled up 

Dad: cool 

Dad: Scott? 

ScottRd: Yeah? 

Mom: where are you? 

ScottRd: I was invited? 

SheriPop: honey, we have chats with certain people included and excluded. When we ask a specific chat to hang out it’s bc everyone in that one is invited. 

ScottRd: Oh 

ScottRd: Uh Yeah I can come 

ScottRd: I’ll be there is a minute 

Dad: take ur time bro still waiting on the J bois 

TexasFoley: JESUS CHRIST I CANT BREATH

Mustang: Speak of the devil

SnapSHOT: we don’t talk about Bryce here 

PrettierThanYou: Okay I snorted at that 

TexasFoley: LAINIES FRIEND ASKED HOW ME AND CLAY KNOW EACH OTHER AND HE JUST BECAME A FUKING PTERODACTYL THEN WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM

SnapSHOT: Wow 

SnapSHOT: Justin knows how to spell pterodactyl

Mom: can i just marry tyler

Mom: i can live off the warmth of his roasts 

_______________________________

**Broken And Confusion**

Mustang: Clay Jensen is a hoe 

_______________________________

**Full Bromo**

Zach: nows ur chance Scotty defend ur mans honor 

_______________________________

**Broken And Confusion**

Mustang: Clay Jensen is a hoe 

ScottRd: Isn’t he a virgin though? 

_______________________________

**Full Bromo**

Zach: Scotty 

Zach: u useless slut 

_______________________________

**Broken And Confusion**

Mustang: Clay Jensen is a hoe 

ScottRd: Isn’t he a virgin though? 

TexasFoley: fukin recked

SmarterThanYou: Okay Tony listen it wasn’t my fault. 

Mustang: First you seduce my best friend, then you seduce me, then you seduced Sheri for a hot second, then you seduce your brother’s girlfriend, then you seduced your brother, now you seduce my boyfriend. 

Mustang: Where does it stop Clay. 

SmarterThanYou: Look, I came to find you and you weren’t there. Caleb was. He offered to let me wait for you with him, it’s not my fault that that turned out to be five hours later. 

Mustang: He’s more in love with you than he is with me, literally all I did was go hiking and I find my boyfriend and my best friend chatting like an old married couple. 

PrettierThanYou: Understandable 

TexasFoley: Can relate

_______________________________

**Why Us**

Useless Nerd: LOVE BEING CALLED A VIRGIN BY THE GUY I WANT TO FUK. 

Useless Yoda: That’s rough buddy

Useless Yoda: Oh how I love karma 

_______________________________

**Broken And Confusion**

SheriPop: so Scotty 

SheriPop: are you really staying in the chat? 

ScottRd: I mean, I guess so. If everyone is okay with it. 

TexasFoley: Nobody gives a fuk if you know how fuked up we are, we’re only asking bc if you plan on staying then you gotta get an honorary name change

ScottRd: Oh 

ScottRd: Okay I guess. 

_Mom has changed ScottRd’s name to RunBoi_

Dad: no 

SmarterThanYou: HOLY SHIT ALEX USED CAPITALS 

Mom: shit youre right 

_Mom has changed RunBoi’s name to runboi_

PrettierThanYou: all is right with the world now 

SmarterThanYou: I hate this family. 

runboi: I feel threatened. 

_Dad has changed runboi’s name to Come@MeBro_

Come@MeBro: Now I feel shame. 

SmarterThanYou: Actually . . . 

Come@MeBro: Clay please. 

_SmarterThanYou has changed Come@MeBro’s name to Won’tCome@MeBro_

Won’tCome@MeBro: You are the only person that understands this joke 

SmarterThanYou: And It’s fuking great so. 

Mom: these are all terrible im disappointed in all of us

Mustang: Now you know how I feel every time I open up this chat. 

_SnapSHOT has changed Won’tCome@MeBro’s name to TheSaneOne_

PrettierThanYou: Honestly 

Mom: cant think of anything more fitting actually 

SmarterThanYou: Congratulation Scott, you are now one of us. 

TheSaneOne: I feel like I just got accepted into a cult. 

SheriPop: Perfect you already know the jist

_______________________________

**Broken And Confusion**

Mustang: I hate how everyone casually uses “f*g” in this fuking school. I hear it every corner I turn. 

Mom: i honestly didnt even notice it until people started calling me it to my face. now I hear it everywhere even when its not directed at me. 

Mustang: There’s a decent sized LGBTQ community in this school too. 

Mustang: Though I really shouldn’t be surprised by this school’s lack of care towards harassment

SheriPop: WAIT 

Mustang: Woah there 

Mustang: Whats up 

SheriPop: SCOTT WHATS YOUR SEXUAL IDENTITY

TheSaneOne: Um 

TheSaneOne: I’m Bisexual. Why? 

SheriPop: O thank the lord 

SheriPop: Our streak of no straights in the chat continues

TheSaneOne: None of you are straight? 

SheriPop: Pan 

Mustang: Gay, in case you somehow missed those signs

Mom: Bi Bi Bitches 

Dad: Pansexual 

PrettierThanYou: Bi 

SmarterThanYou: Demisexual

TexasFoley: I’m pretty straight sorry guys 

PrettierThanYou: Press X to doubt 

SmarterThanYou: X 

Mom: x

Dad: X

Mustang: X 

SnapSHOT: X

TheSaneOne: X 

TexasFoley: First off, fuk you guys 

TexasFoley: Secondly, fuk you Scotty you wouldn’t even know 

TheSaneOne: I have eyes 

Dad: OOF 

TexasFoley: This is bullying 

PrettierThanYou: Justin you have made out with half the people in this chat. There are only two girls here. 

TexasFoley: Receipts or it didn’t happen 

Dad: o shit do I have to pull out the Incest vid again? 

TexasFoley: yES HI IT IS ME JUSTIN FOLEY AND I AM A RAGING BISEXUAL SO LETS NOT BRING UP THAT ONE TIME I MADE OUT WITH MY ADOPTED SIBLING 

SmarterThanYou: CLAY GIVE ME MY PHONE BACK YOU SHIT 

Mom: also might I add 

Mom: you two have definitely made out twice that ive seen with my own eyes

Mom: im willing to place money on there being a third

SmarterThanYou: IM CLAY JENSEN AND ONE TIME I ACCIDENTALLY GRABBED JESSICA’S ASS THEN APOLOGIZED 19836382 TIMES FOR IT AND BASICALLY MADE HER UNFRIEND ME FOR A WEEK 

Mom: alright i see the appeal of clay now 

SheriPop: best boy 

PrettierThanYou: HE IGNORED ME FOR A WEEK I WAS HEART BROKEN 

TexasFoley: I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAD AT ME 

PrettierThanYou: H E A R T B R O K E N 

_______________________________

**New Contact**

Justin Foley: Hey, I know you’re kind of new to this group and all so you don’t know the full story on things. 

Justin Foley: Like me kissing Justin. 

Scott Reed: So I’m assuming this is still Clay on Justin’s phone? Unless this is even more complex than I think. 

Justin Foley: Oh yeah this is still Clay. 

Justin Foley: Sorry, I forgot I still have his. 

Justin Foley: We got too lazy to steal our own phones back so we just kept the ones we had. We have all the same main contacts anyway so there isn’t much of a difference for us. 

Scott Reed: He’s changed a lot. Still childish and immature, but not in a bad way? Like, healthier. 

Justin Foley: Dude it’s been a wild ride for all of us. I think everyone has changed, most of us for the better. 

Scott Reed: Do these changes usually come with making out with your brother? 

Justin Foley: Right, okay so we were playing truth or dare and my dare was to kiss “Someone I should not be kissing” for a full minute. I tried to say Alex since he and Zach had just started dating, so of course I shouldn’t be kissing him. But no, Jess and Alex made sure I had to make out with my not blood brother. 

Justin Foley: Listen, we’re all fuked up, not everything we do sounds too good in theory, but we aren’t like freaks or anything. We’ve been hurt and now all we have is each other and sometimes we do things most social norms don’t allow. But we are so beyond social norms in this group.

Justin Foley: I don’t know if that made sense. 

Justin Foley: It did in my head, but I’m looking at it and now it doesn’t. 

Scott Reed: Dude, relax you’re fine. 

Scott Reed: I’m not judging. 

Scott Reed: There’s not much to judge honestly. 

Justin Foley: Isn’t there? 

Scott Reed: Okay maybe a little 

Scott Reed: But if it makes you feel any better, I had this massive crush on my cousin when I was little. I swore to god I was gonna marry her. 

Scott Reed: Family reunions are still a little weird for me. 

Justin Foley: Oh god don’t remind me about family reunions. We have one coming up for Christmas, and Justin is actually losing his mind. Which is kind of fair since he’s never been to one before. 

Justin Foley: I just can’t wait to see my judgemental, conservative aunt and uncle meet him. 

Justin Foley: “Aunt Carol, please stop telling me I’m going to hell because I said the guy on TV was cute and come meet your new ex-heroine addict nephew.” 

Scott Reed: “Yeah, he’s cute too. Don’t worry about giving him big fat Aunt smooches on the lips, I made sure he brushed his teeth after he stuck his tongue in my mouth.” 

Justin Foley: hYSHAMjsKSd

_______________________________

**Broken And Confusion**

TheSaneOne: Guys, I think I broke Clay. 

TexasFoley: wHy 

TexasFoley: WOuLD YOU SAY THAt 

TexasFoley: I WOnT BE AbLE TO THINK ABOUt ANYTHING eLSE nOW WhEN I sEE HER 

TheSaneOne: Lol have fun 

_______________________________

**Broken And Confusion**

PrettierThanYou: Clay doesn’t love me 

SmarterThanYou: Clay doesn’t want me as a brother 

Mustang: Lies 

SheriPop: Fake News 

TexasFoley: I’M SORRY I DON’T WANT TO BE A THIRD WHEEL FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE.

Mom: clay in case you havent noticed you are never the third wheel 

Mom: either jessica is third wheeling with you and justin or justin is third wheeling with you and jessica

Mom: there is no other option here

Dad: do u still have the other phones?? 

SmarterThanYou: Yes now shut up Zach we’re trying to be adult here and get Clay to do the mature thing 

SheriPop: Justin Foley trying to talk Clay Jensen into being the mature one 

Mustang: All this darn fake news these days 

TexasFoley: They are trying to talk me into renting an apartment with them once we get to college. 

TexasFoley: I walk in on them enough in a house. I don’t want to imagine an apartment. 

PrettierThanYou: There’s only one thing left for you to do then, join us. 

TexasFoley: Jess please, my parents are now confused on what’s going on between us too. 

SmarterThanYou: It won’t be that bad besides it saves us money Clay, and it’s better than living in a dorm with people you don’t even know. 

SmarterThanYou: Matt and Lainie already think it’s an okay idea 

TexasFoley: I don’t want it to just be the three of us. 

Dad: y not get 1 more person 

TexasFoley: Who? You and Alex are a package deal now, Tony is staying here to start up his Mechanic shop, Tyler and Sheri aren’t going to a college within the commute distance of the complex they want, and that’s basically all the friends we have. 

PrettierThanYou: What about Scott? 

TexasFoley: What 

TheSaneOne: What 

PrettierThanYou: I know we only just started being friends, but Scott I also know you’re going away for college and if you aren’t going too far then the commute shouldn’t be terrible since the complex is right in the middle of the city. The apartment is probably cheaper than dorming especially if rent is split between four of us. And Justin is right, it’s better to be living in a space that you feel safe in rather than off with a stranger. 

PrettierThanYou: I don’t mean to be pushy but yes I do, I want to live with my Jensen Boys and if that includes one more jock I don’t mind. 

TexasFoley: Jesus I didn’t know it meant this much to you Jess. I’m sorry. 

SmarterThanYou: It does to both of us. 

TheSaneOne: Send me the details of the complex 

PrettierThanYou: YEET 

SheriPop: way too many emotions just happened I can’t handle 

_______________________________

**Brother?????**

Fuker: I can’t do this Clay 

Fuker: What if they hate me? What if I fuk up and say something that offends normal people? I don’t know what I’m doing. 

Shithead: Justin calm down.

Shithead: First off, Aunt Carol is absolutely going to hate you. 

Fuker: For fuks sake 

Shithead: But she also doesn’t like me and hated Tony, so don’t even listen to her. 

Shithead: I know you aren’t used to this type of thing and you think it’s super important or whatever but it’s really not. No family get together goes well, ever. 

Shithead: At the end of the day you are still coming back home with me and our parents. Nothing will affect that. 

Fuker: Thanks Clay 

Shithead: Yeah sure, just don’t start throwing hands before dinner if you want us to keep our phones.

_______________________________

**Broken And Confusion**

SmarterThanYou: GRANDMA JENSEN IS FUCKING SAVAGE 

Mustang: Grace Jensen is a blessing on this earth 

Mustang: Also, give each other your phones back. 

Mustang: If I accidentally text Justin something I shouldn’t one more time I’m suing. 

SmarterThanYou: LATER, STAY FOCUSED 

Dad: grandma and savage dont belong in the same sentence 

SmarterThanYou: YES THEY DO

TexasFoley: Uncle Ben made a comment on how he had to hide all the valuable shit in the house before we got there.

PrettierThanYou: How heckin rude

SmarterThanYou: AND GRANDMA GRACE SAID “Well you aren’t hiding your opinions very well so I’m glad you at least know they aren’t valuable” 

Mom: big oof

Mom: a lot better than my gma who’s been on a rant about how gays are all sinners and will burn in hell ever since she saw a gay couple at church this morning

TexasFoley: Does she know that you have a husband? 

Mom: no 

Mom: and my mom is sending me glares to keep my mouth shut but on the other hand my dad looks like hes so ready for me to burst her bubble 

Dad: man i wish my fam was this exciting 

Dad: we all just sit around n pretend like were happy to see each other 

PrettierThanYou: That must be better than all the stares you get out of sympathy bc now you are That Cousin with the sob story

SheriPop: or That Cousin with a bad history 

TexasFoley: Next time we’re having our own family gathering where we’re all equally as fuked up and no one can judge. 

PrettierThanYou: Honestly, besides my god sent parents, this is the only family that actually matters to me. 

TexasFoley: ^^^^^

SmarterThanYou: ^^^^^^

Mom: ^^^^^^

Dad: ^^^^^^^^^

Mustang: ^^^^^

SheriPop: ^^^^^

SnapSHOT: ^^^^^^^

Mom: welp that took a sharp turn 

Mom: my cousin just outed herself by political debate 

SmarterThanYou: That sounds like a Clay thing 

Mustang: That is a Clay thing. 

TexasFoley: Will not confirm nor deny. 

TexasFoley: But what was the debate? 

Mom: gay marriage 

Mom: gma was saying how its immoral and not natural for gays to exist and my cousin just blurted out “lies, im all natural honey.” and im still laughing my ass off. 

PrettierThanYou: So you’re both the Gay Cousin 

Mom: ye 

SmarterThanYou: Update

SmarterThanYou: Grandma Jensen back again to shut down Aunt Carol 

TheSaneOne: Icon 

TexasFoley: Shut your mouth Scott. 

SheriPop: What did Grace the Savage do now?? 

SmarterThanYou: Carol was bitching on how obvious it is that I’m not a Jensen so I shouldn’t be in the family photo 

PrettierThanYou: fuking Bitch 

Mom: what the actual fuk

SmarterThanYou: But then Clay jumps in and says that I kind of look like Grandpa Lenny and then Grace just fuking stares at me and says “I knew I found you attractive for a reason.” And she shut any of Carol’s bitching by saying she gets to pose with her husband again. 

TexasFoley: Actually she’s been saying she gets to pose with her “hot young peice of ass” again. 

Mom: welcome to the family 

_______________________________

**Only For Clay**

The Best Friend: I’ve seen photos of Grace and Lenny together 

The Best Friend: Justin looks nothing like him 

The Brother: I know.

The Brother: And so does Grandma Grace. She just pulled me aside to congratulate me on my lying skills. I’ve gotten quite good apparently. 

The Brother: But Tony, you should have seen how much happier he got when I said he looks like someone in the family and then also got to be part of the stupid family photo. 

The Best Friend: You never cease to amaze me 

_______________________________

**Broken And Confusion**

SheriPop: Despite awkward fam moments did anyone get anything good for Christmas? 

TexasFoley: Justin is the only person I know that legitimately got excited by getting clothes. 

SmarterThanYou: You nearly cried when you opened my gift you fuk 

SmarterThanYou: Also goddamn it Jess

PrettierThanYou: I didn’t know how to tell either of you, you twinned without ruining it. 

Mom: explain??? 

SmarterThanYou: I got Clay a tie 

TexasFoley: I got Justin a tie. 

PrettierThanYou: I approved both of them. 

Dad: tf y ties? 

TexasFoley: Reasons. Don’t worry about it. 

TexasFoley: What did everyone else get? 

PrettierThanYou: I either received clothes that aren’t from this era or gift cards and nothing in between 

Mom: same 

Mom: remember when we were kids and we got excited everything we got 

SheriPop: now it’s just smile and nod 

Dad: i got a Nintendo Switch 

Mom: kys

Dad: u can come over n play it anytime bby 

Mom: <3 

SmarterThanYou: Gross 

PrettierThanYou: you’ve done worse 

PrettierThanYou: Probably doing worse with Clay rn 

TexasFoley: No proof. 

Mustang: So I texted Lainie 

TexasFoley: Traitor. 

_Mustang sent ProofEnough.jpg_

__SheriPop: Do your parents ever question this shit?_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Constantly_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Broken And Confusion** _ _

__PrettierThanYou: 1c_ _

__Mom: 1c_ _

__Mom: 1c_ _

__Mom: 1c_ _

__TheSaneOne: Zach just bolted out of class like his life depended on it._ _

__TheSaneOne: What does 1C mean?_ _

__TheSaneOne: Guys?_ _

__Mustang: Clay why are you like this_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Clay can’t come to the phone right now_ _

__SmarterThanYou: He’s too busy bleeding everywhere while we wait for our parents_ _

__TheSaneOne: What exactly am I missing here? Is Clay okay?_ _

__Mustang: Clay got his nose broken in a fight_ _

__Mom: to his credit the other guy has a black eye and a chipped tooth_ _

__Mustang: We do not condone fighting in this family kids_ _

__Dad: we dont???? since when????_ _

__TexasFoley: Tony_ _

__TexasFoley: YOU did not just say that_ _

__SherriPop: The heavy weight champion lives_ _

__TexasFoley: I’m fine, you guys exaggerate._ _

__SmarterThanYou: Clay we are on the way to the doctor rn_ _

__TexasFoley: It’s fine_ _

__PrettierThanYou: Clay I love you_ _

__TexasFoley: It’s fine Jess_ _

__TexasFoley: If Justin made a move he’d be in major trouble and there was no way I was just gonna stand there and do nothing._ _

__Mom: Thank you Clay._ _

__TexasFoley: The broken nose is totally worth seeing Alex use correct grammar._ _

__SmarterThanYou: Clay why is Lianie crying after you handed her my phone_ _

__Mustang: How about bc she has two morons as sons_ _

__Mom: idk what did you have on your phone justin_ _

__TexasFoley: I showed her the group chat._ _

__SheriPop: Oh the poor woman_ _

__PrettierThanYou: Why would you do such a thing to her_ _

__SnapSHOT: What a heartless son_ _

__TexasFoley: Justin called them “our parents.”_ _

__SmarterThanYou: WLEmoWHAJkfpwbqJaOPwI_ _

__TexasFoley: Also she wants us to give our phones back to each other._ _

__________________________________ _

__**New Contact**_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: Hey, this is Clay. I have my phone back._ _

__OutOfMyLeague: Hey dude, are you alright?_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: I’m fine. We need to talk actually._ _

__OutOfMyLeague: Yeah sure, anything._ _

__GayerThaPlanned: Did Zach tell you why we have this group chat before he put you in?_ _

__OutOfMyLeague: No, he kinda just added me without warning. Was there a requirement to be added in?_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: You obviously know about the tapes and the trial and basically all the fuked up shit we’ve been apart of._ _

__GayerThanPlanned: Well so does the whole school._ _

__GayerThanPlanned: Including the school itself, who are not very big fans of us._ _

__GayerThanPlanned: We made this specific chat because the school made sure that none of us have the same classes and tried to spread us away from each other with class order. They claimed it was “to intruduce us to a new form of lifestyle” and “to broaden our horizons.”_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: A lot of the jocks aren’t all too happy with us either, though I’m sure you knew that too. So with us all separated it’s easier for people to single us out, to get ganged up on._ _

__OutOfMyLeague: Jesus_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: We made this chat so we could communicate and get help when we can’t see each other. We created this system where one of us sends a number and a letter that correlates to a certain location in the school if they feel threatened. The number is either 1 or 2 for the first or second floor and A, B, C, D and so on stand for a specific hallway. We have a map just in case._ _

__OutOfMyLeague: So when Zach stormed out of English the other day he was going to protect Jessica?_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: Yeah_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: In most cases we all get there as fast as possible._ _

__GayerThanPlanned: We were talking about it in another chat we have with all the Tape Recks that we think it would be okay to tell you all this. You seem more on our side nowadays and it never hurts to have more allies around the school._ _

__OutOfMyLeague: Can I have pic of the map?_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: That’s not really what I meant when I said ally. More like a Cryus ally that walks with us when he sees us alone in the halls._ _

__OutOfMyLeague: If I’m in THIS chat that means I am suppose to come help_ _

__GayerThanYou: I mean yeah, but like you said Zach just added you offhandedly. You don’t have to do anything like that for us if you don’t want._ _

__OutOfMyLeague: I’m asking you for the map. I want to help._ _

__GayerThanPlanned: Thank you Scott._ _

___GayerThanPlanned sent School.jpg_ _ _

__________________________________ _

__**Broken And Confusion** _ _

__Mom: where tf is my husband_ _

__SheriPop: If YOU cant find Zach then he is lost forever tbh_ _

__Mom: the fuker stood me up at physical therapy_ _

__PrettierThanYou: O no_ _

__PrettierThanYou: Are mom and dad fighting?_ _

__Mom: clay i need to talk to your mom about filing a divorce_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Okay, but I want Dad to have custody of me._ _

__Mom: wow okay rude_ _

__Mom: dont expect friendship from me anymore clay_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Dude I’m the one that picked you up. You are currently in my car._ _

__SheriPop: Clay get off the phone_ _

__SmarterThanYou: We’re parked at 7/11 don’t worry. He bitched about needing sugar after betrayal._ _

__Mom: clay youre staying over at my house_ _

__SmarterThanYou: I didn’t agree to this._ _

__Mom: too bad i already told my parents youre coming over_ _

__SmarterThanYou: So that means I have to?_ _

__Mom: yes_ _

__TheSaneOne: Update_ _

__TheSaneOne: The apartment is pet friendly_ _

__PrettierThanYou: Legit what more can you need_ _

__TheSaneOne: The bed situation might be a pain but we’ll figure it out_ _

__PrettierThanYou: ????_ _

__PrettierThanYou: There’s two beds_ _

__TheSaneOne: And four people?_ _

__PrettierThanYou: Bold of you to assume that Clay won’t want to be sandwiched between me and Justin_ _

__SmarterThanYou: NEVER AGAIN_ _

__TexasFoley: Stfu it wasn’t that bad_ _

__TheSaneOne: This is actually a really nice apartment_ _

__TexasFoley: We are all ears Scott_ _

__TheSaneOne: Can not confirm yet but Jesus I really want to._ _

__PrettierThanYou: I’ve been blessed_ _

__Mom: ew zach is here_ _

__Dad: bby pls_ _

__Dad: i fell aslep watching Glee w May_ _

__Mom: begone thotty_ _

__Dad: u know i wouldnt ditch u on purpose come on honey i have a present 4 u_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Open the door for him or I will._ _

__Mom: not your house_ _

__SmarterThanYou: You really think either of your parents will stop me from letting Zach in?_ _

__Mom: its times like these that i hate how disgustingly close we all are now_ _

__Mom: fine you win_ _

__Mom: brb_ _

__Mom: okay he bought me mcdonalds the divorce is off_ _

__SmarterThanYou: How did I go from being a third wheel with Justin and Jess to being a third wheel with Alex and Zach in less than a day?_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Tyler can you come over so I’m not the only single dude here please._ _

__SmarterThanYou: Hopefully they’ll stop with the PDA if there’s more than just me here._ _

__Mom: hahahahahahahahahaha_ _

__Mom: no but its cute you think we have shame_ _

__SnapSHOT: Sorry Clay, on a date._ _

__SheriPop: EXCUSE_ _

__PrettierThanYou: WITH WHOM_ _

__SnapSHOT: Cyrus_ _

__SmarterThanYou: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN_ _

__SnapSHOT: i dONT KnOW Im sO CONfUSEd_ _

__Mom: what_ _

__Mustang: How even_ _

__SnapSHOT: ACCORDING TO MCKENZIE HES BEEN ASKING ME ON DATES FOR THE PAST MONTH AND I THOUGHT THEY WERE JUST HANGOUTS LIKE WE USED TO DO BUT NO_ _

__SnapSHOT: SHE LAUGHED AT ME WHEN I TOLD HER THEY WERE NOT DATES AND NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT I THINK THEY ARE_ _

__SnapSHOT: GOING TO SEE A ROMCOM AT NIGHT AND HIM WANTING TO HOLD HANDS HALFWAY THROUGH MAKES 96% MORE SENSE NOW_ _

__SheriPop: Are you opposed to the idea of dating him?_ _

__SnapSHOT: God no_ _

__SnapSHOT: Just would have been nice to know I was_ _

__Mustang: And you feel comfortable with being with him like that?_ _

__SnapSHOT: Yes_ _

__PrettierThanYou: Remember that you can take things at your own pace._ _

__SnapSHOT: Okay_ _

__SmarterThanYou: If he does anything you don’t like call us immediately._ _

__SnapSHOT: Okay Clay_ _

__Mom: seriously if he even tries anything let one of us know_ _

__SnapSHOT: Thank you guys_ _

__SnapSHOT: for like, everything_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Tyler accidentally landed himself a boyfriend and here I am sitting next to a married couple basically fucking at this point._ _

__Dad: pants are still on chill_ _

__SmartThanYou: If they come off I’m leaving._ _

__SmarterThanYou: I can’t believe I’m the only single person left here._ _

__TexasFoley: I can_ _

__TheSaneOne: I’m single._ _

__________________________________ _

__**Full Bromo**_ _

__Zach: smooth Scotty_ _

__Scott: SHUT_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Broken And Confusion** _ _

__TexasFoley: I love coming home to find my brother and gf cuddling on the couch without me even in the house_ _

__PrettierThanYou: I came for Clay not you_ _

__Dad: rip in pieces_ _

__Dad: but we actually planned a group hangout dude_ _

__TexasFoley: And I wasn’t fuking invited??_ _

__SmarterThanYou: It’s at our house dumbass. We didn’t have to invite you, you’re here already._ _

__Dad: im picking up Alex + Scott be their soon_ _

__SmarterThanYou: We are Seniors Zach. How do you not know the difference between Their and There?_ _

__SheriPop: don’t talk to you’re father like that_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Sheri you did that on purpose and I hate you._ _

__Mom: okay legit i need to know this answer_ _

___Mom has sent IncestAndHottie.jpg_ _ _

__Mom: have you three had a threesome_ _

__PrettierThanYou: No but that’s only bc Clay can’t take a hint_ _

__Mom: now is that a joke or for real_ _

__Mom: i cant tell with you people_ _

__PrettierThanYou: The world may never know_ _

__SheriPop: We’ll figure it out on their wedding_ _

__SheriPop: When we see who exactly is getting married to who_ _

__PrettierThanYou: Excuse I would marry Clay in a heartbeat goodnight_ _

__Dad: how bout sister wives but w dudes_ _

__Dad: brother husbands_ _

__Mom: clay and justin i see you looking at your phones_ _

__Mom: yet have no opinion on this matter_ _

__Mustang: If Clay’s skinny ass gets married before mine we are going to have a few problems_ _

__TexasFoley: wtf Tony, Clay has a nice ass_ _

__Mom: nvm i think we have our answer_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Jensen Lovers**_ _

__Jessica Davis: You’d probably be less obvious if you stopped staring at his ass._ _

__Scott Reed: I don’t know what you’re talking about._ _

__Jessica Davis: Right, that’s why Zach immediately added you to the group chat right after Clay said he’d be okay with getting with a guy during our orgy recruitment. Also why you magically started typing with correct punctuation and capitalization after it was said that Clay is a Grammar Nazi. And let us not forget the recent oh so subtle reminder to Clay that you are in fact single too._ _

__Jessica Davis: Still want to deny?_ _

__Scott Reed: Alright Fine_ _

__Scott Reed: I might like Clay_ _

__Jessica Davis: Might?_ _

__Scott Reed: I really like Clay_ _

__Scott Reed: Ever since the trial he smiles at me in the hallways and this year he sits two seat behind me in Pre Calculus and says hi to me when he passes by to grab his seat. I make sure to show up before him everyday so I get my greeting._ _

__Scott Reed: And the way his eyes light and his voice perks when he talked nerdy shit to me that one time we had a substitute. I find him so awkwardly attractive and I can’t undo it._ _

__Scott Reed: Zach has been trying to help me talk to him more_ _

__Jessica Davis: I hope you know that Tony will run you over with his car if ever lay a hand on Clay_ _

__Scott Reed: Yes_ _

__Jessica Davis: If you BREATH wrong in Clay’s direction Justin will murder you with his bare hands_ _

__Scott Reed: Yes_ _

__Jessica Davis: And if you ever touch him in a way that he does not condone, I will personally beat you with the metal bat that I keep by my bed._ _

__Scott Reed: Yes ma’am_ _

__Jessica Davis: Good_ _

__Jessica Davis: You now have a new wingwoman ;))_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Broken And Confusion** _ _

__Mom: it hits me hard how fast this year is ending_ _

__SheriPop: BOI DONT EVEN_ _

__TexasFoley: I both can’t wait to get out of here and dread meeting new people_ _

__SmarterThanYou: “Hi it’s nice to meet you, for the love of god don’t google me.”_ _

__Dad: i dont even no how 2 talk 2 normal people anymore_ _

__PrettierThanYou: Speaking Of meeting new people_ _

__PrettierThanYou: Scott you need to meet my parents_ _

__Mom: already know him not a stan_ _

__TheSaneOne: Okay rude._ _

__Mom: monty and the polaroids_ _

__TheSaneOne: I retract my statement._ _

__TheSaneOne: But why do I need to meet your parents?_ _

__PrettierThanYou: The apartment_ _

__PrettierThanYou: They want to know who’d I’d be living with before they say yes_ _

__PrettierThanYou: You’re the tie breaker_ _

__SheriPop: How so??_ _

__TexasFoley: Her dad hates me_ _

__SmarterThanYou: But he likes me._ _

__PrettierThanYou: Clay, “likes” is an understatement. The other day at dinner when I was talking about you he interrupted and told me he’s willing to pay for our wedding whenever we’re ready._ _

__Mustang: Sometimes I forget that Justin isn’t the side hoe here_ _

__TexasFoley: Same_ _

__TheSaneOne: Alright no pressure, I got this._ _

__PrettierThanYou: How about you come over at 5 tonight, have dinner with us._ _

__TheSaneOne: How about in four years??_ _

__SmarterThanYou: If it makes you feel better me and Justin are going to be there too._ _

__TheSaneOne: Alright Fine_ _

__TheSaneOne: Any advise?_ _

__TexasFoley: DONT BRING YOUR LETTERMAN JACKET_ _

__SmarterThanYou: DO NOT WEAR YOUR LETTERMAN JACKET_ _

__PrettierThanYou: DO NOT WEAR A LETTERMAN JACKET_ _

__TheSaneOne: Jesus_ _

__TheSaneOne: Brb gotta burn something_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Broken And Confusion** _ _

__Mustang: So how was dinner?_ _

__SmarterThanYou: No one died._ _

__Mustang: Good start_ _

__PrettierThanYou: I know that my dad doesn’t hate him so far_ _

__Mom: but he doesnt love him_ _

__PrettierThanYou: indifference is the only thing I can give you rn_ _

__TheSaneOne: Which we can work with_ _

__TexasFoley: I demand a refund_ _

___TexasFoley has sent ByeGF.jpg_ _ _

__TexasFoley: I lose my girlfriend more and more everyday_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Stop complaining and just join us_ _

__Dad: u no i never thought id see Scotty Reed cuddling Clay Jensen who is cuddling Jessica Davis but here we r_ _

__PrettierThanYou: Jessica Davis is now cuddling the smallest spoon on this train, Justin Jensen-Foley_ _

__Mom: this shit is wild when you think about it_ _

__Mustang: Advice - don’t think about it_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Best advise_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Sanity? Sorry Don’t Know Her** _ _

__Honey: Scotty looking like a snack am I right?_ _

__Love: ksowoqoskdnkcpqix_ _

__Love: WHAT DID TONY TELL YOU?_ _

__Honey: Wait a fucking minute_ _

__Honey: Clay Jensen do you have a crush on Scott_ _

__Honey: And not fucking tell me_ _

__Love: Yes?_ _

__Love: Listen I thought it would be pointless because he’s so out of my league it isn’t funny._ _

__Love: The group chat thing was a blessing._ _

__Honey: I can’t believe this shit_ _

__Love: Wait if you didn’t know I had the crush then why’d you ask me about he looked?_ _

__Honey: shhhhhhhh_ _

__Honey: commercials are over back to the show_ _

__Love: Why are you like this?_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Broken And Confusion** _ _

__SmarterThanYou: 2h_ _

__SnapSHOT: 2h_ _

__SnapSHOT: 2h_ _

__SnapSHOT: 2h_ _

__Mom: what happened_ _

__Mom: please tell me clay is okay_ _

__SnapSHOT: He’s okay now_ _

__TexasFoley: Wheres Clay_ _

__SnapSHOT: Clay is in the nurses office with me, Zach, and Scott_ _

__TexasFoley: I’m coming don’t move_ _

__Dad: Scott is officially 1 of us now_ _

__SheriPop: Scott came to help?_ _

__Dad: When I got there Scott was on top of Monty and throwing some good punches, and from what Tyler told me Scott was the first 1 there._ _

__Mustang: Now the question is who actually threw the first punch?_ _

__Dad: hahahaha who do u think?_ _

__PrettierThanYou: God damn it Clay_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Alright listen, he was talking shit about Justin and Tony._ _

__Mustang: You know he only does it so you get in trouble_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Well then he better get used to a bruised face like I have._ _

___SnapSHOT sent OhBrother.jpg_ _ _

__SnapSHOT: Justin and Clay caring about each other is my aesthetic_ _

__PrettierThanYou: SAME_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Math Frand** _ _

__GayerThanPlanned: Thanks for the save._ _

__OutOfMyLeague: Anytime_ _

__OutOfMyLeague: But I do need a favor._ _

__GayerThanPlanned: Yes?_ _

__OutOfMyLeague: I need your help with this math final._ _

__GayerThanPlanned: Okay, do you want to meet in the library?_ _

__OutOfMyLeague: Actually I thought it might be better if we go to my house? If that’s okay with you?_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: Okay_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: Just one thing_ _

__OutOfMyLeague: ?_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: We took our final yesterday_ _

__OutOfMyLeague: uh_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Full Bromo** _ _

__Scotty: ZACH_ _

__Scotty: I DID A GOOF_ _

__Scotty: I DID A MASSIVE GOOF_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Math Frand** _ _

__GayerThanPlanned: So what time do you want to meet at your house?_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Full Bromo** _ _

__Scotty: NVM I DID A GOOD_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Broken And Confusion** _ _

__TexasFoley: CLAY_ _

__TexasFoley: CLAY JENSEN_ _

__TexasFoley: CLAY MATHEW JENSEN_ _

__TexasFoley: IS THAT A FUCKING HICKEY ON YOUR NECK_ _

__SheriPop: O no he used the actual cuss, shits about to go down._ _

__SmarterThanYou: Wow look at the time, don’t want to be late to class._ _

__TexasFoley: BITCH GET BACK HERE_ _

__TexasFoley: WE BOTH KNOW IM FASTER THAN YOU_ _

__Mustang: Kids no runnin in the hall_ _

__Mom: justin if you break your clay im not getting you a new one_ _

__TexasFoley: SCOTT YOU ARE A DEAD MAN_ _

__Mom: tyler owes me money_ _

__PrettierThanYou: So proud of my other husband_ _

__TexasFoley: STFU IM PISSED_ _

__TheSaneOne: How’d you know?_ _

__TexasFoley: THERE WERE OVER TWO HUNDRED MESSAGES FROM YOU ON MY PHONE WHEN I GOT IT BACK_ _

__TexasFoley: BE READY TO HAVE YOUR ASS KICKED_ _

__Dad: aw wat a good big bro_ _

__SheriPop: Clay is older_ _

__Dad: bullshit_ _

__PrettierThanYou: Clay is older by four months_ _

__Dad: i feel betrayed_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Brothers?????** _ _

__Fuker: Are you seriously mad about this?_ _

__Shithead: I guess so yeah_ _

__Fuker: Why?_ _

__Fuker: The threesome thing was a joke right?_ _

__Shithead: Yeah of course and look I don’t know why I’m mad just leave it alone_ _

__Fuker: Not really an option when we live in the same house_ _

__Fuker: Justin_ _

__Fuker: Justin_ _

__Fuker: Justin answer me_ _

__Shithead: You’re my fucking brother Clay and if you get hurt I don’t know what I’d do_ _

__Shithead: It’s my job to protect you and when you hide shit like this from me it feels like you don’t even want me to do that. Like I’m not really your family._ _

__Fuker: Actually, it was the other way around._ _

__Fuker: I knew you’d go into protective sibling mode and I kinda didn’t want to scare Scott away too quickly._ _

__Fuker: I was going to tell you, just like I was going to tell our parents. Not right away but I was._ _

__Shithead: So you thought I was going to what, embarrass you?_ _

__Fuker: Embarrassed by my brother threatening to kill the boy I like, no never why would I be?_ _

__Shithead: Alright you shit_ _

__Shithead: Yeah okay whatever that makes sense_ _

__Shithead: Just_ _

__Shithead: Please let me know if anything happens. Or you need anything._ _

__Fuker: You’re a good brother Justin._ _

__Shithead: And Scott is still a dead man if he hurts you._ _

__________________________________ _

__**Broken And Confusion** _ _

__TheSaneOne: Everyone excited?_ _

__Mom: about what_ _

__TheSaneOne: Are you serious_ _

__Dad: y we excited?_ _

__TheSaneOne: We’re graduating tonight?_ _

__SheriPop: o yeah that’s a thing_ _

__Mustang: We’re not going_ _

__TheSaneOne: What why_ _

__TexasFoley: I don’t know if you’ve picked up on this but Liberty doesn’t like any of us all that much_ _

__Mom: especially after halloween_ _

__PrettierThanYou: If you don’t attend graduation then they just mail you your diploma which is good enough for all our parents tbh_ _

__Dad: uh_ _

__PrettierThanYou: Good enough for all our parents who understand human emotions_ _

__Dad: better_ _

__TheSaneOne: Dumb question_ _

__SmarterThanYou: There are only dumb questions in this chat._ _

__TheSaneOne: What happened on Halloween?_ _

__Dad: r u serious?_ _

__TheSaneOne: Yes?_ _

__Mom: how do you not know about this?_ _

__TheSaneOne: I’m sorry?_ _

__SmarterThanYou: We had math together, did you not see what I was dressed as?_ _

__TheSaneOne: I remember that you had all brown on and a choker. I didn’t know what you were suppose to be._ _

__PrettierThanYou: Of course you remember the choker part_ _

__SmarterThanYou: The choker had a charm in with SD on it. I was suppose to be ScoobyDoo._ _

__TheSaneOne: I’m sorry what?_ _

___Mom sent Spoopy.jpg_ _ _

__SmarterThanYou: I was Scooby, Justin was Shaggy, Jess was Velma, Alex was Daphne, Zach was Freddy, and Tyler was Scrappy._ _

__PrettierThanYou: We spent the night before dressing Clay’s Prius as the Mystery Machine_ _

__SheriPop: Originally I was suppose to Daphne but then Nina asked me if I wanted to go as John and Yoko and there’s no saying no to Nina_ _

__Mom: i look good in a dress change my mind you cant_ _

__TheSaneOne: I think I can understand why the school wasn’t the biggest fan of the costume choice but damn do I enjoy it_ _

__Dad: ikr_ _

__TheSaneOne: Well I hope you guys have fun while not at graduation._ _

__TexasFoley: Clay did you invite Scott to the thing?_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Which thing?_ _

__TexasFoley: The other thing_ _

__SmarterThanYou: No, I didn’t think I was suppose to._ _

__TexasFoley: Why not_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Alright fine I will_ _

__TheSaneOne: Hold on, still trying to crack this Brother Code._ _

__SmarterThanYou: Shut up_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Tomorrow at noon we’re having a Graduation Party at our house. Do you want to come?_ _

__TheSaneOne: Yes_ _

__SheriPop: Oof that thirst_ _

__TheSaneOne: Shut the hell your mouth_ _

__SheriPop: Lol_ _

__SheriPop: Btw what are Tape Recks doing tonight??_ _

__Mom: its in the other chat_ _

__SheriPop: Yet this is the chat I’m open to so spill the tea here_ _

__Mustang: We’re going to the beach_ _

__SheriPop: isn’t it suppose to cloudy and windy all day_ _

__SnapSHOT: when else would we go_ _

__PrettierThanYou: It is, but then at least there’s no one around. Just us._ _

__SheriPop: I’m down_ _

__SheriPop: See ya Scott, remember to give us the dirty deets._ _

__TheSaneOne: Will do._ _

__________________________________ _

__**Broken And Confusion** _ _

__SmarterThanYou: CODE RED_ _

__TexasFoley: NEW PLAN_ _

__SheriPop: Is something up with the party?_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Yes, you need to bring Nina._ _

__SheriPop: Can do_ _

__Mom: not even ask why?_ _

__SheriPop: Bitch any reason to show off my angel is enough reason for me_ _

__TexasFoley: Tyler bring Cyrus_ _

__SmarterThanYou: And Tony bring Caleb._ _

__PrettierThanYou: I thought we wanted a party for just the Tape Recks plus Clay’s new boy?_ _

__TexasFoley: Yeah but Aunt Carol and Uncle Ben decided to come a day early_ _

__PrettierThanYou: Wait so they’re here already??_ _

__Mom: wouldnt that mean postpone the grad party or whatever_ _

__SmarterThanYou: No_ _

__TexasFoley: No_ _

__SmarterThanYou: This is a power play, Carol wants to see if we think you guys matter more to us than them. Which you do._ _

__TexasFoley: Lainie and Matt already agreed that we should still have the party which she’s pissy about_ _

__TexasFoley: So as payback for trying to ruin shit we need all the gays in the house_ _

__TheSaneOne: Me And Zach are here already._ _

__SheriPop: Why so early_ _

__Dad: May has her own party at some1s House 2 go 2 so it would be me n mom alone so no thanks_ _

__TheSaneOne: I just wanted to meet Aunt Carol in person._ _

__SmarterThanYou: I will kick you out of this house._ _

__TheSaneOne: No you won’t. But I need your help, I think she is hitting on me._ _

__TexasFoley: She definitely is and Clay is definitely pouting about it in the corner._ _

__SmarterThanYou: I am not._ _

__Dad: may I mention the moment Justin n Scotty had b4??_ _

__TexasFoley: No_ _

__SmarterThanYou: What_ _

__SmarterThanYou: What moment_ _

__Dad: The “im willing 2 go back 2 juvie” talk then firm handshake of understanding moment_ _

__SmarterThanYou: JUSTIN_ _

__TexasFoley: If you throw hands Lainie will be upset_ _

__Mom: did justin jensen foley just use the im telling mom technique_ _

__SheriPop: Me, Nina, Jess, and Alex are here let us in_ _

__SheriPop: Okie nvm_ _

__SheriPop: Alex just opened the door and walked in_ _

__TheSaneOne: You are all too close_ _

__Mom: scott you are spooning my boyfriend rn_ _

__Mom: if you think you aint part of this fuked up family now i have some news for you_ _

__Dad: 2 b fair hes only spooning me bc Clay wont_ _

__SmarterThanYou: Not to change the subject, but Tyler when did and Cryus get here?_ _

__SnapSHOT: ten minutes ago_ _

__TexasFoley: tf_ _

__SnapSHOT: Your mom let us in._ _

__SnapSHOT: Cryus wants to know if he can cuddle Clay too_ _

__Mustang: Clay stop getting into threesomes_ _

__SmarterThanYou: I regret having friends._ _

__SheriPop: IM LAUGHING SO HARD_ _

__SheriPop: YOUR UNCLE ASKED ME AND NINA HOW LONG WE’VE BEEN FRIENDS AND SHE CORRECTED HIM SAYING DATING AND THE LOOK ON HIS FACE WAS NEVER SOMETHING I WILL FORGET_ _

__PrettierThanYou: Am I the only one disturbed by Carol touching Scotty’s bicep like that_ _

__TheSaneOne: HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL_ _

__Mom: rip it was nice having you in the chat for those solid seven months_ _

__SnapSHOT: Save him_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Math Frand(?)**_ _

__OutOfMyLeague: So_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: So?_ _

__OutOfMyLeague: Can you meet me by the kitchen?_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: Why is something wrong?_ _

__OutOfMyLeague: No_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: Then why the kitchen?_ _

__OutOfMyLeague: I just wanted to talk to you._ _

__GayerThanPlanned: Scott_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: You’re sitting right next to me. My head is on your shoulder._ _

__OutOfMyLeague: Okay, but the kitchen is quiet._ _

__GayerThanPlanned: No it’s not, my Aunt is in there._ _

__OutOfMyLeague: Well okay I don’t want to meet in the kitchen. Just by it._ _

__GayerThanPlanned: WHY THOUGH_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: IM COMFORTABLE HERE AWAY FROM MY AUNT_ _

__GayerThanPlanned: NO COME BACK PLEASE_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Broken And Confusion** _ _

__Mustang: Oh how they grow up so fast_ _

__PrettierThanYou: I can’t believe I’ve had my second husband snatched from me._ _

__Dad: fuk yall I shipped it since day 1_ _

__SnapSHOT: My favorite part was Matt’s wolf whistle_ _

__SheriPop: idk our slow clap was pretty impactful to the moment_ _

__Mom: nah best part was the look of devastation on aunt carol in the background_ _

__________________________________ _

__**Broken And Confusion** _ _

__PrettierThanYou: IM SCREAMING_ _

__SmarterThanYou: You are way too excited about it._ _

__TexasFoley: ITS CONFIRMED_ _

__SmarterThanYou: How am I going to survive this._ _

__TheSaneOne: WE GOT THE APARTMENT_ _

__Mom: i would say rip clays sanity but weve been know that is no longer a thing_ _

__SheriPop: Thoughts and Prayers go out to Clay Jensen_ _

__PrettierThanYou: But you know what the best part of living with together is?_ _

___PrettierThanYou sent MoreLoves.jpg_ _ _

____Mom: FOR FUKS SAKE_ _ _ _

____Mom: NO FOURSOMES EITHER_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting this was a bitch and took way longer than it should have. 
> 
> I have learned that I apparently ship Justin/Clay/Jess while writing this. Who knew. 
> 
> Thanks for reading y’all.


End file.
